Love at First Sight
by Maeka-chan
Summary: It’s a normal day at school, when a new girl appears! She seems to be part of the Sohma family, but she claims something Kyo will never forget! This fic is like an intro for my OC, who’s gonna be in most of my stories. HatsuharuOC
1. The Meeting

Eh. This is my first story besides "Mysteries". Please don't flame me! It's my first try and I already know it'll suck! Anyways… I dedicate this story to my friend! Who loves penguins. Oh. And I haven't read it that much, so correct me on anything that's wrong please! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I'll never ever ever ever EVER in my life own Furuba or my friend's character, the penguin. I wish I owned Furuba!

Summary: It's a normal day at school, when a new girl appears! She seems to be part of the Sohma family, but she claims something Kyo will never forget! And what's with the penguin? This fic is like an intro for my OC, who's gonna be in most of my stories. HatsuharuxOC

Kyo kept a secret. Even from himself. Love At First Sight 

"Why!" Kyo yells in the morning at the Sohma household. Shigure-san was drinking his usual morning coffee. Shigure looked up to see a rather mad Kyo-san.

"Must you conspire to wake everyone up Kyo-kun? Even I'm still sleepy." Shigure yawned while reading the paper. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Shouldn't you be chasing a mailman? Besides, I have a perfectly reasonable reason to be screaming!" yelled Kyo-kun once more. "It's Valentines Day! That means that"

"KYO-KUN!" Kagura came skipping merrily into the house, breaking the door.

("Everyone conspires to ruin my day." Sighed Shigure.)

Before he knew it, Kagura-san had tackled Kyo-san to the ground and was strangling him. "I MISSED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! I WAS WORRIED! DON'T YOU THINK I CARE!"

'I know you care. You just care a little too much. Let this day be over soon…' Kyo looked around. He was going to die of all this excitement.

A few minutes later, Kagura-san was treating Kyo-san's wounds, and Tohru and Yuki both walked out of the their rooms. Yuki was half asleep. Yuki walked over to the table.

* * *

On the way to school, Kyo slumped. 'She may be gone, but she'll be there after-school…'

Just then, Kyo bumped into to someone. Literally.

"Watch where you're goin, ya slob!"

"Watch where you're goin, ya slob!"

Kyo looked up. There was a girl whose hair was covered by a cap. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses. She sounded almost exactly like him. Only… she was a girl.

"Wha?" Kyo got up and tackled the girl who took the short pause as a chance to escape.

"Get off me!" Her cap and sunglasses fell off to reveal she had jet-black hair with fire-red highlights and wolf-blue eyes. The girl picked the hat and the sunglasses and quickly put them back on.

Tohru looked at the girl. "Are you a Sohma?"

The girl nodded. "Maeka Sohma. Sister of Kyo Sohma."

"_Sister of Kyo Sohma."_

* * *

So? How was it? I'm thinking too short and pathetic. The penguin's coming in the next chappie! Anyways, R&R and read on! -Maeka Calhoun 


	2. The Beginning of the Story

Eh. I took out the penguin, cause I couldn't fit it in. I apologize. Anyways, the story will start to unfold. Hope you enjoy!

"_Sister of Kyo Sohma"_

The orange head backed away. "I-It can't be! Y-You. . ." He couldn't believe it. She couldn't. . . He wouldn't accept it.

Maeka closed her eyes and smiled. "I know what you're all thinking, but that's a mistake. . ."

Tohru looked over at Kyo and saw the fear in his eyes. "Kyo-chan. . . what's. . ."

Before she got a chance to finish, he turned the other direction and ran. "Kyo-chan!"

"Let him be Honda-san." Yuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Maeka-san, maybe you should tell her."

She nodded. She sat down on the ground. "Honda-san, has Kyo told you why he doesn't have a mother?"

(A/N: Honestly, I can't remember if he told her or not, so . . . ;)

"No. . . I don't think so. . ." Tohru thought for a moment.

"You _have_ seen his true form, Kyo-chan the monster, right?"

"Y-Yes. . ."

"That monster killed our mother."

I will totally put more soon. I'm so sorry about the year long wait. Hate me if you must! TT A-Anyways. . . Ill be updating much more.

Maeka-chan


End file.
